Meet the family
by Ashley Silver
Summary: So I came up with this fic but I don't know what to name it. It's a random Kai Toshiki and Tokura Misaki fic again. Alternate Universe-ish and contains OCs. So read to know more. No flames. Thanks. And if you guys like it, I'll continue it. Finally updated it. Sorry it took so long. Disclaimer: I do not own CFV or the characters, only this plot and the OCs
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Let's just assume that Kai and Misaki weren't the only child of their parents. I know this is not true, but bear with me. Assume Kai has an older brother while Misaki has an older sister... I guess we could call it an alternate universe? I don't know. Just R&R then ^^'''**

**Chapter 1**

"Toshiki, I'm back!" Kai Toshiki could hear from his apartment living room. He kept quiet, looking annoyed at the owner of the voice.

"Hey, is that how you should treat your older brother?"

The owner of the voice appeared in the living room with his luggage. He stood in light blue jeans and a plain black t - shirt. He was a brunette with the same hair style as well and had the same green eyes that Kai Toshiki has. He was slightly taller than his younger counter part but people would have easily mistakn them to be twins even though they are born years apart. The only differences that were notable was that the elder Kai had a large smile on his face.

"Come now, little brother. Why are you always so cold? You look like a middle age man with that look on your face. Guys our age should smile more often." Sitting down next to his little brother on the sofa, he wrapped his arm around his younger brother's neck with the same huge smile on his face as when he entered the room.

"Tsk, why do you always like to make so much noise when you return, Tatsuya?" Toshiki made no efforts to push his brother away. He knew it would only encourage him to continue and try to hug him anyway.

"You're so mean, Toshi-kun! And refer to me as Oniisan from now on." Tatsuya replied, acting stern and serious. Toshiki, however, didn't buy his act.

"Yeah, sure. What made you come back for your summer vacation anyway? You usually stay on campus during the holidays." Toshiki asked his brother.

"Oh! Toshi-kun! It's wonderful! I'm in love!" Tatsuya said.

"Alright, I'm going out now." Toshiki responded. He got out of his brother's grip and was headed towards the door.

"You haven't heard the entire story yet! Come back!" Tatsuya got up and caught Toshiki by his arm. He pulled his younger brother back towards the sofa they sat on, to Toshiki's despair.

"I don't want to know anymore. Let go of me!" He said to his older brother, who paid no attention to his pleas.

"I met her at college... She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen..." Tatsuya looked dreamily out of the living room window. He was off to his own fantasy land. Yet, his grip was still holding onto his little brother as if his life had depended on it.

"She wore a light pink dress... It looked so cute on her..." Tatsuya continued, still in his daze.

"I don't want to know anymore. I mean it. Now let me go!" Toshiki said again. He yanked his arm off with all his might and managed to escape his brother's clutches.

"Oh... How I miss her already even though we took the same bus here..." Tatsuya let out a sigh.

Toshiki finally understood what was going on. His brother had apparently came back from his college just for the sake of a girl who probably finds him a weirdo. He sighed at the sight of his brother's goofy face. He was used to this by now. His brother had always been making a fool out of himself when it comes to girls.

Ever since Kai Toshiki was in elementary school, he watched his brother getting rejected by girls all the time. Tatsuya would then come back in despair and play a few rounds of Vanguard with him. However, the next day he would have forgotten all about it and move on to his next target.

Toshiki was used to it. But this time, it worries him that his brother seems extremely obsessed with this girl. Whoever she was, she made Tatsuya believe he is in love. All these years, Toshiki had never heard him say he was in love with a girl before. And the thought of someone loving his brother seems a little too unbelievable.

"She happens to stay in this town as well Toshi! Let's go and find her after I get changed!" Tatsuya said excitedly.

"I have plans." Toshiki replied.

"Come on! Trust me when I say you'll want to meet her. Besides, I need someone to bring me around the town. I'm not used to this place anymore."

"You would have been used to it if you came back once in a while." Toshiki retorted. His brother merely smiled and held his arm behind his head.

Toshiki may say that he has plans for the day. But he couldn't deny the fact that he was interested to see who this girl really is. Deep down, he didn't want his brother to get hurt especially when he thinks that he is in love.

"Fine, I'll go with you." Toshiki said.

"That's great! Let me go get ready to meet Manami-san! I can't wait!"

He saw his brother leaping for joy as he carried his stuff into his room. Toshiki was determined to see how this 'Manami' was like. He just wanted to make sure his brother wouldn't be hurt. After a few minutes, Tatsuya appeared in the same light blue jeans but a plain red t-shirt instead of his black one.

"Let's go Toshi!" He was full of energy.

"Where are we supposed to go again?" He asked his brother.

"We are meeting at a place called Card Capital. Do you know where that place is?"

"Let's go then."

They were off towards the shop which Toshiki visits almost everyday. He never expected them to meet there of all the places. When they got there, waiting in front of the shop doors was a girl with light purple shoulder length hair. She was wearing a white knee length dress with light pink frills at the edge of the dress.

"Manami-san! Have you waited long?" She turned around at the voice of Tatsuya. Toshiki could see she has blue eyes, just like someone he knows. She smiled sweetly.

"Tatsuya-san, you've finally arrived. No, I wasn't waiting for long. So is this Toshiki-kun?" She looked at Toshiki, still maintaining her smile.

"Yes. This is my little brother." Tatsuya looks as if even if there was a huge pink elephant behind him, he wouldn't care because he only has eyes for the girl standing right in front of him now.

"I see. Nice to meet you Kai Toshiki. I'm Tokura Manami. And this is my sister..." There was someone else standing next to Manami. She had the same light purple hair but her hair was longer. Toshiki instantly recognized the girl who was reading and seems bored. She wore a blue long sleeve jacket with a light purple turtle neck top as well as a light colored thigh length skirt.

"Tokura Misaki." Toshiki finished for Manami.

Misaki looked up and time seems to have stopped for a moment as the wind blew passed the four of them...

**End of Chapter 1**

**A/N: I guess it might be a little bit too much? I don't know. Just tell me what you think then :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Ah, so you know my sister?" Manami asked Toshiki.

"We're in the same Vanguard team together." Misaki replied for him. She closed the book in her hand with a thud as she kept her gaze on Toshiki. He did the same. They shared an intense look.

"Oh, I see. That's great then. You guys have something in common." Manami said. She could sense a little intensity between the two younger people there.

The tension between the two probably came from the fact that they hadn't expected to see each other here of all the places. They had no idea their siblings were friends. But what surprised them more was the fact they had any siblings in the first place. Even though they were in the same team together, they hardly talked to each other.

"So, where should we go Manami-san?" Tatsuya was too dense to sense any tension in the air.

"Why don't we go for a drink somewhere?" Manami suggested.

"That's a great idea! Where do you suggest we go?" Tatsuya asked the younger duo standing next to him.

"Café Monté Blänc." Both Misaki and Toshiki replied at the same time. They looked at each other, surprised by their same suggestion. Misaki looked away after a few seconds.

"Wow! I guess if you both agree, we should really go there, don't you think so Manami-san?" Tatsuya asked with a smile.

"Eh? Oh, sure. Lead the way Misaki." Manami smiled at Misaki.

The four walked in silence initially, with Misaki leading the group. Toshiki had a sense that she was upset at him for some reason but he merely kept quiet as he walked with his brother. Finally figuring out that something was amiss, Tatsuya decided to ask his little brother what happened.

"Hey Toshi, what's the deal with you and Manami's sister?" He asked in an almost whispered tone.

"Nothing." Toshiki replied.

"Are you sure? It seems a little... I don't know... Tensed between the both of you?"

"Is that so?" Toshiki responded without even looking at his brother.

_"I don't even know how we could be related..."_ He thought.

"Yeah! There is totally something going on here. Now tell me what it is, Toshi!" Tatsuya said.

"I told you, it's nothing."

"Come on! Don't be so mean!" Tatsuya used another death grip on Toshiki's neck.

"Let me go! Don't embarass yourself in front of Manami-san." He struggled to say through his brother's grip.

"Fine! But I'll force it out of you at home." Tatsuya released Toshiki who touched his sore neck.

"You owe me an explanation by the way." Toshiki said.

"What do you mean?" Tatsuya pursed his lips together to form a duck face.

"Tell me honestly, you only dragged me along so you could use me as a tool to get closer to Manani-san, right?" Toshiki was annoyed at the face his brother was making.

"Eh? I have no idea what you are talking about..." Tatsuya denied without looking at his brother.

"Tsk, it's either that or she told you that she was bringing her sister and you need me to distract her sister so you could spend more time with her." Toshiki figured it out.

"Eh... Oh, you need me for something Manami-san? I'll be right there!" Tatsuya ran towards the two other girls in front of them in response, even though none of them called for him, and Toshiki knew he was right.

"Seriously, I can't believe we are even related..." He muttered to himself.

As Toshiki looked to the front where his brother was standing now, he could see Misaki staring at him. He didn't understand why she was glaring at him but she looked away eventually as she was trying to pay attention to the road in front of her. He maintained his stares for a while longer before deciding that he was a just paranoid about this.

They arrived at the Café in a few minutes and sat down on a round table which was located outside the café for the sake of fresh air. Tatsuya sat in between Manami as well as Toshiki. Tatsuya held the chair out for Manami before they sat down while Toshiki just gave a disapproving look.

_"He's obviousy trying too hard." _ Toshiki thought to himself, still looking at his brother's attempts at being chilvarous.

He absent mindedly paid no attention to his surrounding, something he doesn't do very often. As he sat down, he grabbed the wrong arm rest on the chair which belonged to Misaki, who had already sat down and was reading again by now. Their hands met and it took a while before Toshiki realized he was holding her hand. When he realized, he looked at her, who looked right back. It was awkward for the both of them.

"Sorry." He said after he released her hand.

"It's no problem. It wasn't on purpose anyway." She responded, looking away from him and back at her book.

"That was fun now, wasn't it?' Tatsuya asked his little brother when they just got home. They sat on the sofa in the same position. They both had their backs leaned against the rest while their heads were resting on the top of the rest.

"So what do you think of Manami-san?" He asked again when Toshiki remained silent.

"She's too good for you." Toshiki bluntly replied. It was a compliment because it was true. She was pretty, smart and kind, just like her sister, Misaki.

"She has me head over heels over her, Toshi. I just wish I had the courage to tell her how I really feel." Tatsuya said. He was serious about this and it could be told from his tone of voice.

"Just man up and you'll be able to tell her how you feel. It's another thing as to if she'll accept you though." Toshiki commented.

"You mean like how you and Misaki-chan are? Totally honest with each other about how you feel?" Tatsuya said. Toshiki glanced over, looking annoyed.

"I told you, nothing is happening between us."

"I saw it, alright. You don't have to deny it. First was how you both suggested the same café together. Then when we were at the cafe, the both of you held hands when you sat down. So tell me how that was nothing?" Tatsuya grinned.

"I don't want to clarify this anymore." Toshiki said as he got up and got to his room.

As he slumped on the bed, he couldn't help but wonder what actually happened today between Misaki and him...

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey guys, I really wanna apologize for this. It took me longer than I thought to write this chapter due to my writer's block for this fic. I am honestly worried because the more I think of this fic, the more it feels like it is going to head into a cliché drama type of thing. Are you guys even sure you want me to continue this? I'm gonna try my best but I can't guarantee anything at the moment. In this chapter, there would be a whole lot of girl and pillow talk. That's just a heads up. Please tell me what you think after the chapter then…**

**Chapter 3**

Tokura Misaki sat on her bed doing some late night reading. This was her routine of course since a long time ago. Reading made her happy since it brought her to a whole other world which she didn't have any worries and doubts. But when she feels fatigued, she knew it was time to go to bed albeit how reluctant she may be to part with her fantasy land.

Tonight however, was the first night her sister was back and she had expected her Manami to want to catch up with her. Her predictions were right when her older sister knocked on the door, bringing in snacks and drinks on a tray in her pajamas. Unlike Misaki, she wore a bright pink button down with long sleeve and pants to match. Misaki smiled at her sister and shut her book before joining Manami on the floor.

"I know we haven't spoken in a while, but how have you been my dear little sister?" Manami asked with a gentle smile which warms Misaki's heart.

"It's been the same actually. I've been busy helping out Shin at the store and I have school as well as Vanguard. They all keep me busy." Misaki replied while eating the snacks.

"I hope you haven't been stressing yourself out." Manami said with a concerned tone. She stroked her little sister's hair lovingly.

"I'm used to it so I don't feel like it is stressing me out anyway." Misaki smiled to reassure her sister she is fine.

"That's great then. But if Shin has been over working you, I'll have a word with him."

"No, he hasn't. Don't worry about it. He wouldn't dare to do that to me." Misaki chuckled. She could imagine how the conversation between Manami and Shin would be regarding this matter. Shin would be bullied by Manami 100% of the time.

"Well, enough about me. What about you? How have you been?" Misaki asked.

"I've been busy with studies at the college. It has been hectic with the assignments and finals." Manami sighed.

"It looks like that isn't all you were busy with…" Misaki gave a lop-sided grin.

"Eh? What do you mean?"

"I mean you claim to be busy with your studies but you still seem to have time with Kai Tatsuya."

"Huh? No! You got it all wrong! We're just friends." Manami blushed.

"You're not fooling anyone you know…" Misaki commented and Manami's face turned to a brighter shade of pink.

"It's really not as you suggested because it's more complicated than that." Manami's expression changed to a solemn one and Misaki felt guilty to have brought up this topic.

Years ago, when Manami was still in high school, she was very popular for her beauty and charisma. Of course, she had a lot of admirers to boot. She rejected her share of guys until one guy came along and stole her heart. He made her laugh and Misaki had never seen her sister so happy. She was glad that her sister was happy. That was until she noticed a change in attitude after a few months.

Manami suddenly locked herself up in her room and even refused to go to school. Worried, Shin had asked Misaki to persuade Manami to come out and talk, which she had refused. She still ate regularly but all her meals were sent up to her room. Finally, Misaki managed to get her to talk and Manami said that the guy she was so in love with turned out to have tricked her.

To him, she was merely a trophy. He made her believe that he was in love with her and tricked her into giving him her body and once she did that, he left her without another word. Misaki was shocked to see her sister all broken down like that. It made her angry and she had wanted to find the person responsible for hurting her sister but Manami told her to forget it as she only blames herself for this foolish behavior.

After that talk with Misaki, Manami had a complete recovery. She went back to school and everything seems normal. But Misaki knew better. She knew her older sister was masking her pain and she knew that since then, Manami had a hard time trusting guys. She wouldn't mind being friends with them but if they tried getting closer, she would back away. Even Misaki felt that she herself can hardly trust men after this incident. She didn't want to be like her sister.

"I'm sorry." Misaki said.

"It's ok. You didn't mean to bring this up so I won't blame you. But honestly, I'm scared." Manami confessed.

"What do you mean?"

"I am getting really comfortable with Tatsuya-san and I realize that I might have started developing feelings for him. But I'm afraid that history might repeat itself. I don't want to get hurt or hurt him. I don't want to lose him as my friend. I'm really confused. I don't know what to do." She continued.

"I don't know what to do either. All I can say is that time will be able to tell what would happen. But for now, maybe it would be better to just enjoy being friends with him?" Misaki replied. Manami looked at her with her own blue eyes and smiled before hugging her.

"My little sister is so mature. I'm so glad."

"Someone has to be mature for the both of us." Misaki hugged her back. She missed this feeling of being in her sister's embrace.

"Well, if you are so mature, you should probably get a boyfriend and not make me worry so much about you ending up old and alone." Manami commented.

"What are you saying all of a sudden?" Misaki exclaimed.

"You don't have to hide it from me. I can see that you have something going on with Tatsuya-san's younger brother."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Misaki sipped on her drink as she avoided eye contact with Manami.

"I'm guessing that you both are just hiding your feelings. Would you want your Onee-chan to help you with this? I'll tell Tatsuya-san to arrange a date for you and his brother." Manami teased. Misaki almost choked on her drink.

"Would you please stop?" Misaki spoke in between coughs. Manami took out her cell phone and started texting with a huge smirk on her face.

"Who are you texting? Give me your phone!" Misaki tried to grab the phone out of her sister's hands but failed.

"Tatsuya-san, my sister, Misaki-chan, would like to go out on a date with your brother. When will he be free?" Manami read out each word she typed while Misaki still tried to stop her.

"Don't you dare send that text to him…"

"Too late, I already sent it." Manami faked an evil laugh while Misaki fell on her knees in defeat.

"No… This cannot be happening! What have you done?" Misaki cried.

"Oh would you relax? If there is nothing going on between the both of you, as you have said, then Kai wouldn't accept this date anyway. And if he rejects this date, I would stop teasing you about him, ok?" Manami tried comforting her but it only made her felt worst.

"Are you kidding? Could you imagine how awkward things would be like for us after this? Ugh! I've had enough. Get out of my room."

Misaki climbed onto her bed and hid under the covers. She felt so embarrassed and angry that she couldn't even tell which emotions were stronger; probably her murderous intent at the moment. She could hear that her sister hasn't left the room but she chose to ignore the cause of her unhappiness at the moment. She heard her sister's phone ring and instantly got out from under the covers and saw the expression on Manami's face.

"He said yes."

**End of Chapter 3**

**A/N: Isn't this chapter really fluffy? Don't you just love Manami? I couldn't help laughing at how the 2 sisters interact with each other because this is kinda like how I interact with my sister. XD I feel bad that Manami had to go through that but this is how I think I should write it so that it goes along with a storyline I had planned. Hope you guys liked it and please tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: It seems like I have kinda overcome the block for this fic. I can't say the same for another story though. But you know, I think I should take things 1 fic at a time because even though I have so many ideas for the both of them, it's just not good to have all the feels overflow and so I think I'll just update things 1 fic at a time. I'll be focusing on my prompts and maybe this fic or "Formidable Duo". I can't choose yet. Why don't you guys tell me what you prefer to read? Oh and I might want to write parallels if you know what I mean? I meant it like I'll write what is happening in both the Tokura and Kai household since it is happening simultaneously. But I don't know yet so please tell me if you would welcome this idea? Just a heads up, this chapter might be short. Well, anyway, off we go to this chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

"I would like a cup of coffee please." Kai Toshiki told the waitress at Café Monte Blanc. Today he had decided to sit at the booth next to the window inside the café instead. She nodded and left, leaving him alone to his thoughts.

"_He's late."_ He thought to himself, looking at his watch which says 10:10am. He found it odd that his brother barged into his room last night for no apparent reason and it was even more suspicious that Tatsuya acted weirder than he usually does.

_***Flashback***_

"Toshiki-kun~!" He heard his brother call out in a sing-song manner. He cringed as Tatsuya slammed the door on the wall when he entered the room. He left the door open and it was one of Toshiki's pet peeves.

"What is it?" Toshiki felt a migraine coming along. He massaged his temples with one hand while he held his precious cards in another. He was in the middle of re-strategizing his deck on his bed.

"I'll take you out for a drink tomorrow at Café Monte Blanc. So dress up nicely ok?" Tatsuya replied as he sat down next to his younger counter part. Toshiki glanced up at his older brother, who flashed him an innocent smile.

"Alright, I know something isn't right here. What is it?"

"What do you mean?" Tatsuya continued smiling.

"Just tell me already. I don't have time for this." Toshiki continued massaging his temples slightly more vigorously.

"Aww come on. I just want to spend some time with you… tomorrow… at 10am…"

"Ok, you know what? Sure, tomorrow at 10am; Café Monte Blanc." Toshiki just agreed. It was much easier than trying to fish out the truth from him.

"Excellent! Um… Where's your phone?" Tatsuya asked, searching around the bed for it.

"Why do you need my phone?"

"I think I accidentally sent you a text meant for Manami-san. It's not for your eyes so I would like to delete it off myself. It would spare you some awkwardness." Tatsuya chuckled nervously and held a hand to the back of his head.

"I didn't hear my phone notifying me about a text." Toshiki raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, really? Maybe your phone is busted? Let me check it for you. Where is it?" He inquired again.

"I left it on the table." Toshiki gestured to the table he had in front of his bed.

It was obvious that his older brother is acting super weird and it really made Toshiki curious that Tatsuya wouldn't tell him the reason behind all this. He watched as Tatsuya started to search the table, which has cards scattered almost on every inch of it, for his phone. Once Tatsuya found it, he stood up from the bed and put a distance between him and Toshiki before he started snickering. He was typing something on the keypad really quickly and in about a minute, he threw the phone back at Toshiki.

"I couldn't find that message. I guess I sent it to the right number." He started laughing as he walked out the door without closing the door.

"Would you remember to close the door next time?" Toshiki yelled at the direction of his brother's laughter after getting up to close the door himself.

He sighed exasperatedly. He went back to his bed and decided to check on his phone for himself. The sent messages folder was entirely empty. Tatsuya did something and he had no idea what it was. He had a dreaded feeling as he lay on the bed and thought of all the possibilities which his older brother might have done with his name.

"He is so getting it tomorrow."

_***End of flashback***_

The waitress returned with his order of coffee and it brought him back to the reality that he was in the café, still waiting for the arrival of his brother whom he plans to skin alive sometime soon. He added a cube of sugar to his black coffee and started to sip on it as he looked out the window at the passing cars and pedestrians.

"S-sorry I'm late." He heard a female said.

He turned and saw Tokura Misaki. Kai Toshiki almost instantly choked on his coffee as he saw her. She was in a white based sleeveless dress with a high turtle neck color. The dress had some pink floral patterns accentuating it and it fell just above her knees. Her long hair was pulled back in a high pony tail and she had a small handbag which was slinging to the side of her hips. She looked totally different and there was an unfamiliar blush on her cheeks.

"What are you doing here?"

"I am here for our… d-date." She stammered, the blush on her cheeks growing more prominent by the second.

"Date?!"

**End of Chapter 4**

* * *

**A/N: I said that it would be short didn't I? Well, I honestly don't know what I'm doing anymore. *awkward laughter* so just review and tell me what you think…**

**P/S: Tatsuya and Manami for troll siblings of the year. They so deserve each other don't you think? XD I'm thinking of calling their ship TatsuNami or TaNami? Or do you guys have any other suggestions?**


End file.
